Computing systems can include different nodes, which may be separate integrated circuits or separate computing devices such as computers, network devices like switches, and so on. Nodes can communicate with one another in a variety of different ways. For example, conductive cabling may interconnect nodes, such that data is electrically transferred between the nodes over electrical conductors within the cabling. As another example, nodes can communicate with one another wirelessly. As a third example, optical cabling may interconnect nodes, such that data is optically transferred between the nodes over optical fiber within the cabling.